untitled
by augustush waters
Summary: (NOW COMPLETE) Annabeth just needs that little push to get into NYU, and Dionysus thinks "dating" his small-town-famous cousin, Percy Jackson, will help. ;: AU/Modern-Day, slightly OOC, all details inside, T for innuendos and cussing
1. Chapter 1

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to decide if using a guy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s): **Percabeth, a side of (hinted)ThaliaxLuke, Leyna, Liper vs Jasper. MAYBE Beckelena.

**Chapter Word Count (including intro): 1,068**

**WARNINGS: **Cussing (not as much as my other fanfics), innuendos on Leo's part, maybe some steamy kissing, mentions of death, *SPOILER* a breakup, AU/Modern-Day. Slight OOC on Annabeth's part and an angry Percy later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO or any colleges and/or towns mentioned.

_**A WITTLE BACKSTOWY/AN: **_**In a nutshell, this is basically a songfic to "People Will Say We're in Love" from Oklahoma! because let's face it: Percy and Annabeth are Curly and Laurie and I just can't with them! I'm rusty on the whole "college applicant" thing because I'm not in college or going go be at one for a few**

**years, so bear with me.**

* * *

_"Sweetheart, they're suspecting things People will say we're in love!"_

* * *

Annabeth sat down at her tiny office next to her boss, Mr. D. At least I have an office, she thought as she twidled with her pen. She wasn't one for writing on computers.

She was working for a local magazine in California that her mom had gotten started at. It was called, "What's Going on in Olympus?", namely because she was living in the small town of Mount Olympus, California.

She stopped playing with her pen and opened her messenger bag. She pulled out her phone and opened up Safari. Annabeth sighed at the website.

NYU. She just needed a reccomendation from Chiron and Mr. D. and she just knew she'd be accepted. Her mom was Athena Chase after all- or, was. She'd just gotten married again and Annabeth couldn't keep up with all of her mother's husbands.

Annabeth heard a knock her glass door and saw Mr. D. tapping his foot and rolling his eyes impatiently. He wasn't exactly a great boss, but she could've had worse. She strolled over to the door and stuck her head out.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, looking around. "Ah, Anniebelle! Finally! I've been waiting eons! Look-" He was cut off a sheepish Annabeth speaking.

"It's Annabeth, sir." She said. Mr. D. scoffed and continued speaking. "-about your reccomendation letter: we won't be able to write that."

She went wide-eyed. Couldn't write it? Was he being serious? "But, Mr. D, sir, you promised that you or Chiron would write that for me! I can't go to NYU without it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Mr. D. there must be-"

"Annie, I won't be able to write it because you have done nothing," Dionysus explained. "You haven't written any pieces in Olympus."

Annabeth was shocked. "That's because you give me piece-of-shit news pieces! I mean seriously, you told me to write about the local zoo getting a new duck! A freaking duck!" Annabeth said.

Dionysus didn't look surprised, after all, she was a daughter of the self-rightous Athena.

"Well, there is this one story..." Dionysus stared out Annabeth's window. "And you are the only one here who might be able to get it done... if you're up for it, of course."

Annabeth's face lit up. A story only she could cover?

"Yes! Mr. D. I'll do it! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

"You see, my cousin, Peter Johnson or something, is a soon-to-be-Olympian, and he won't give me a story. So, Anna, I need you to get that story," Mr. D. simply said. "And since you're a young, teenage girl I figured he'd talk to you about something."

"Wait- let me get this straight: You want me to interview your cousin? He must be like fifty!" Annabeth said. Dionysus shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to interview him, you stupid girl! I need you to get close to him, figure out everything about young Percival. Date him if you have to; just get me his plans for the future. Olympus needs him," Dionysus cocked his head to the side and smiled a fake-sweet grin. "_Do you understand_?"

Annabeth nodded furiously. "Yes, sir." She muttered. Dionysus nodded.

"Good, now get out of my office." Dionysus said and waved her away. Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, sir, this is _my office_..." she gestured around the room, hoping he'd get the hint. Mr. D. jumped in shock and left immediately, embarassed.

* * *

Annabeth had the whole thing planned out (with the help of Percy's and her's mutual friend, Grover, of course).

He told her that Percy always went to Starbucks after training, so she planned to bump into him and spill coffee all over herself.

Stupid, she knew, but it seemed to be effective. She saw it on Once Upon a Time.

Annabeth contemplate not even going through with the plan when she saw Percy walk through the door. wet, jet-black hair and all. But she was still Annabeth, no matter how moralistic she was.

She popped the cap off of her coffee and walked towards the door. No turning back now, she thought as the hot, black liquid spilled all over her white blouse, making it see-through. What a bad choice of attire.

"Oh my Gods! I'm s-so sorry!" Percy stuttered, staring at her coffee-covered chest. Annabeth shook her head and smiled. "I-it's fine!" she smirked as coffee seeped down her stomach and onto her pants.

"Please, let me buy you a new one," Percy smiled. "Since I spilled your's and all."

Annabeth shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that." She said. Percy shrugged and smiled a boyish smirk.

"You didn't ask. I'm offering." He looked at her with puppy-dog green eyes.

"We'll, how about you give me your number and I'll call you when I want that cup if coffee?" Annabeth asked. "I don't like giving out my number."

Percy smiled. "I'd like that." He grinned and wrote his number on a napkin.

Annabeth smirked as she walked out and put her sweater on. Phase one was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to decide if using a guy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s): **Percabeth, a side of (hinted)ThaliaxLuke, Leyna, Liper vs Jasper. MAYBE Beckelena.

**Chapter Word Count (including intro): 1,362**

**WARNINGS: **Cussing (not as much as my other fanfics), innuendos on Leo's part, maybe some steamy kissing, mentions of death, *SPOILER* a breakup, AU/Modern-Day. Slight OOC on Annabeth's part and an angry Percy later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO or any colleges and/or towns mentioned.

_**A WITTLE BACKSTOWY/AN: **_**In a nutshell, this is basically a songfic to "People Will Say We're in Love" from Oklahoma! because let's face it: Percy and Annabeth are Curly and Laurie and I just can't with them! I'm rusty on the whole "college applicant" thing because I'm not in college or going go be at one for a few ****years, so bear with me.**

* * *

Three weeks, twelve coffee trips, and seven official dates later, Percy and Annabeth were officially dating.

And it was getting juicy.

Annabeth had found out that Percy felt most comfortable in the water and after three make-out sessions, she found out he'd only had one serious relationship.

Every night, she'd see Percy, get something good out of him, and write it down in her work notebook.

Did she feel bad about using him?

Of course.

But, it was for get dream school. For NYU, which was a school she'd wanted to attend since she was eleven.

Besides, it was just a summer fling- something she would remember fifteen years from now when she was a successful writer and wife.

But there was this churning in Annabeth's stomach whenever she found out something new about Percy an wrote it down.

Guilt? No, it wasn't guilt at all.

It wasn't until Percy visited her at work that she was feeling bad.

He knocked on her door holding a brown paper bad and a tray if drinks. Percy smiled and shook the bag.

Annabeth strolled over to her door and he kissed her on the cheek. There was that stupid pang, again.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. "Don't you have training or-"

Percy silenced her by crashing his lips onto her; his saltily-sweet, perfect lips that...

What was Annabeth thinking?

She moved her lips against his as her eyes shut and she wound her arms around his neck.

_Cough! Cough!_

"Anna, aren't you supposed to be working?" Mr. D. said from the doorway, cocking his head and widening his eyes slightly.

Annabeth and Percy pulled away, both blushing madly and stepping as far away from each other as possible.

"Ah! Peter!" Dionysus smiled in a sickly-sweet way and hugged his cousin. "How are you?"

Percy shyly hugged back and raised a brow. "You _never_ treat people nice unless you need something... and it's Percy, by the way." He said, a pale pink tint still dusting his cheeks.

"Well, Percy, can't I have a change in heart?" Dionysus smirked. Percy shrugged.

"Not if you're Zeus Grace's kid, then no," Percy muttered. "If I'd known better I'd think you were still trying to get a story out of me."

Annabeth tensed. Percy couldn't be catching on, could he?

No, because he was Percy Jackson and _he was a seaweed brain_.

"Oooh! You brought food!" Dionysus exclaimed and snatched the bag from Percy's hand, looking at it's contents.

"Aww, boo, you whore," Dionysus narrowed his eyes and threw the bag to Percy, who, luckily, caught it. "You got healthy bagels."

And with that, he turned and left. Annabeth and Percy sighed.

"Glad he's gone." Annabeth muttered.

"Oh, are you?" Percy smirked. Annabeth returned the look.

"Very much." She replied. He stepped forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

"That much?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head, small pieces of her hair flying out of her bun.

"More." She gave a puppy dog look. Percy kissed her again, longer this time.

"That much?"

"More." Annabeth replied and crashed her lips onto his for the umpteenth time.

* * *

July 4, 2013.

Annabeth hated the day... and it was all her fault.

She found out Percy's dad was some big-shot university donor, and when Percy found out she wanted to go to NYU, he freaked.

"Let me _help_ you, Wise Girl!" He pleaded as she grabbed her bag from a chair and pulled her curly, blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Help me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Grey met green and she shook her head. "Gods, it seems like you're trying to plan my future!"

Percy scoffed. "That's what you've been doing the whole summer!" He yelled, following her to her car. "Working for my cousin and planning your fucking future!"

Annabeth shook her head again and unlocked her car, not caring that she was leaving Percy's family behind. "I'm going to work my way into college! Not buy my way like a petty little kid who has no life ambitions but to swim in the freaking-"

She stopped herself mid-sentence, knowing she went too far. Trying to help Annabeth get into college was one thing, making fun of Percy's dreams were another.

They stared at each other, Percy's brows furrowed as he looked at her, misty eyed, in disbelief.

"Is that all you think I am?" Percy asked, obviously hurt and mad. "A 'petty little kid with no life ambitions?'"

"Seaweed Brain-" She reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think you should go." He stated, turning around.

"Percy... let's just get back to the party," she tried to reason with him, but it was fruitless. "Your family-"

"I said, I think you should go."

So she did.

* * *

Slowly, they reconciled their relationship; bit by fake, little bit.

Around a week later, they were back to the lovesick teenagers they always were.

Amnabeth slowly found out that Percy was planned to be an Olympian in 2016.

He was planned to be the next great swimmer, then get married, even start a family.

"I just don't want to do what my dad has planned for me," Percy stated, as he and Annabeth sat on his couch, her head in his shoulder, watching, of all things, Titanic. "He wanted me to be a doctor when I was younger, but after I turned eight, he realized my head was too full of kelp to do anything involving smartness and knives."

Annabeth laughed at Percy as Rose demanded to painted like one of Jack's French girls.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I think I might love you, Seaweed Brain." She said, out of the blue. Percy stared at her with his jaw slightly hanging and his eyes wide.

"Percy... say something," she searched his eyes for something- anything- to tell her what he might say. "Seaweed Brain, don't just sit there and stare; say something!"

Annabeth silently scolded herself. Her flawless plan had a flaw; Percy possibly-not-loving her. She said it too early. Well, she said she thought she might love him.

He was going to break up with her; she was sure of it.

After thirty more seconds of silence, Annabeth stood up. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered, grabbing her bag from the coffee table. "Look, I think I'm just going to-"

Percy cut her off with a curt "No!" and jumped in front of her, five steps from the door. "I-I, uh, I think I might love you, too."

A smile plastered itself onto her face as a slight pinkish color dusted her cheeks. She tackled him to the couch.

Percy was _so_ glad his mom and step-dad weren't home.

**So, second chapter... hope you liked it! Please R&R, because I haven't gotten a review yet and they make me happy, so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to decide if using a guy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s):** Percabeth, a side of (hinted)ThaliaxLuke, Leyna, Liper vs Jasper. MAYBE Beckelena.

**Chapter Word Count (including intro): 2,193**

**WARNINGS:** Cussing (not as much as my other fanfics), innuendos on Leo's part, maybe some steamy kissing, mentions of death, *SPOILER* a breakup, AU/Modern-Day. Slight OOC on Annabeth's part and an angry Percy later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO or any colleges and/or towns mentioned.

* * *

Annabeth had never been part of an actual family before, but then Saturday came along.

Annabeth's father's and her mother's marriage was even a marriage. It started in high school.

Fredrick Chase accidentally got Athena Minerva pregnant, and well, eight and a half months later, out popped Annabeth. They tried to stay together for a couple years- six to be exact- after Annabeth was born before Athena decided it wasn't working out.

So, twelve years later, her dad had officially popped the question to her-soon-to-be step-mom, Sarah. And, Annabeth being... well, Annabeth, just had to be a bridesmaid.

She was currently in a sleeveless, yellow dress, that, go her excitement, had pockets. Everyone in the room- Sarah, Christy (Sarah's maid-of-honor), Charlotte (another bridesmaid), Jackie (again, another bridesmaid), and Samantha (the person who worked at the shop)- were just gushing about how fabulous Annabeth look in the dress.

But not Becca, who was Annabeth's soon-to-be step-sister, and daughter of the bride. She was currently scowling at her phone and picking at her nails.

"She looks like a canary," Becca smirked. "Personally, I think, I'd look better in the dress."

Sarah whipped her around and faced her daughter. She put her arm around the sixteen-year-old and smiled. "But, honey," Sarah ran her hand through Becca's straight, black locks (something Annabeth wished she'd had). "You look beautiful in your dress. And so does Annabeth."

Becca was in a yellow, sweetheart-necklined dress (which had her boobs hanging out) that stopped around three inches above her thigh. She raised her yellow-heeled foot and stomped it down. "But I want that one!"

The rest of the bridesmaids and the shop-worker rolled their eyes. Obvious,y, they didn't take a liking to Becca.

Sarah sat down on one of the white leather couches and crossed her legs calmly. "You can either wear your dress or not be in the wedding at all, Bec," Sarah cocked her head to the side and looked at Becca. "I will not accept that attitude at my wedding, young lady, whether you are my daughter or not."

Becca was practically fuming, from what Annabeth saw, and she smirked as Becca sat down next to her mom and whipped out her phone.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth pleaded. "Just come with me!"

He shook his head. "No way," He said. "I am not going to a wedding! I don't even own anything to wear to a wedding! What are you supposed to wear to a wedding.

"Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once. "If you come with me-" she said and kissed the spot right behind his ear. "-I might give you something special."

She kissed him again, this time on his jaw-line, and smirked against his jaw. "Only if you agree, that is," she pulled away and he wimpered at the loss. "But you didn't, so you do!'t get anything."

Annabeth turned on her heel to walk out of his house, simply saying a "See you later!", before he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his chest.

"I'll go," he said and kissed her cheek. "Just never- and I mean, never- do that ever again."

She nodded as she wrapped her legs around his torso and he ran up his stairs and towards his room.

* * *

_Ping!_

Annabeth jumped at the sound of her phone. One new message from Mr. D, it read. She taped in her passcode and read the text.

Did you get anything yet?

She was really tempted to put 'He's a freak in bed', but decided against it, since she was talking to Percy's thirty-year-old cousin.

Yes, she wrote. I'll bring what I have tomorrow morning.

Annabeth looked down at Percy, drooling and snoring, his bare chest uncovered by the plaid, blue sheets. She pulled the blanket higher up on her chest and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

She imagined that Percy would be furious and sad that she only got in a relationship with him to write this article. But, it was for college, and he'd understand that, right?

He'd do anything to get into USC with a swim scholarship, just like she'd do anything to get into NYU.

But, Percy would also do anything for Annabeth.

Annabeth hit send and lay her phone down on his bedside table and shimmied back into the covers. When Percy put his arm around her and pulled her closer, ehy did she feel so bad?

Was it love?

No. I don't love him. I love pizza, not Percy Jackson.

She put her head on his chest and an arm around his torso. She could hear the steady thump-thump of his heart closed her eyes.

No matter how much she didn't want it to happen, Annabeth Chase was falling in love with Percy Jackson.

* * *

Annabeth really hated weddings.

No matter who's it was, she hated it, and she especially hated her dad's and Sarah's.

Becca was curently flirting with and touching Percy, when Annabeth was sitting at a table, drinking champagne from the bottle that was meant to be taken home by the guests.

"Cry me a river, Annie," Thalia said, grabbed the bottle from Annabeth's hand, and took a drink herself. "If she bothers you so much, go over there and beat her ass."

"Yeah!" Leo said and took the bottle from Thalia. "Take back yo' man-" he said in an urban accent, doing the Z-Snap. "-and ride him like-"

Thalia took the bottle back and slapped him. She rolled her eyes and turned to Annabeth, handing the bottle of champagne back. "I still have no idea how you got your dad to let us come."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know," she muttered. "But I do know that Becca is about to die." She stood up and walked over to Percy and Becca.

"Hey Percy," She said and kissed him. "Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes and glanced between Annabeth and Percy. "What's up with you two?" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend," Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "I see you two've met."

"Yeah," Percy said and turned to face Annabeth. 'Get me out' he mouthed, looking scared. "Becca's... something."

Becca smiled and turned to Annabeth. "Has your boyfriend ever called you 'something?'" she smirked and ran her manicured hands over Percy's chest. He gently pulled her hand off of him and awkwardly smiled, then turned to Annabeth.

"Yeah," he said. "I've called her beautiful-" *kiss* "-and smart-" *kiss* "-and sexy-" *kiss* "-and not illegal to date."

Becca scowled and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sixteen!" She pleaded. Percy smirked. "Yeah? And Annabeth's eighteen and has a job and is so good in bed..."

She was practcally on fire now, and grabbed Leo by the shirt collar. "We've had sex, right?" She furrowed her brows together and shook him. "Uh, you gave me a hand-job..." he said, looking scared.

"But it was good, right?" She appealed and shook him harder. Leo coughed and awkwardly smirked. "It was kind of second-rate... I've had worse, but I've definitely had better."

"Ugh!" Becca shrieked and grabbed another guy. "We've had sex! You had a girlfriend when we did, but we had-"

"Luke?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth?" Luke blinked and attempted to hug her, but she brushed him off.

"I thought you were in Europe..." Annabeth trailed off. "You left after you-"

"-cheated on you, I know, with-" he looked down at Becca. "-her."

Something flashed in Annabeth's eyes and she looked at Percy. "Uh, Luke, this is Percy, my boyfriend." They shook hands and Percy's grip on Ananbeth tightened.

Luke smiled darkly. "Nice to see you've moved on," he mumbled and cocked his head to the side. "But, Jackson? I thought you could do better."

Percy growled and glared at Luke. "I'm going to fucking murder you if you so much as breathe the same air as-" Annbeth put her hand on Percy's chest and rested a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to look at her.

"Percy..." she warned. "Not now," she muttered and then looked at Luke. "Nice seeing you again, Luke." She said and pulled Percy back to her table.

"What the fuck was that?" Percy fumed. "Why did you invite your ex- and my mortal enemy- to your dad'd wedding?"

"I didn't..." Annabeth trailed off. "Becca must've thought- maybe she did it- I don't know why he's here, okay!

"But why do you care?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you even know Luke?"

Percy's eyes glowered, making the usual bright green, a dark olive-color. "Oh, I know Luke..." he trailed off. "And he's not my favorite person in the world."

Annabeth raised a brow and sat down. "Why is that?" she inquired. "Are you jeal-"

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled out of grit teeth. "I just, I know what Castellan does with girls; he'll act like he's in love until they have sex... and when they do, he throws them away like they're nothing.

"I've even heard that he'll sleep with other girls until he gets what he wants," Percy shrugged and furrowed his brows together, as if he knew this was true. "Just forget it."

Annabeth nodded; she knew how Percy got when he was angry. "Let's dance or something?" She asked and pulled him towards the dance floor.

He couldn't help but smile.

She was pretty in that yellow dress if her's, with her curly hair in an elegant (but somehow messy) bun.

He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. They wrapped their arms around each other, swaying as if they were one person, couples around them doing the same.

But the other couples didn't have someone in the relationship who was using the other.

Annabeth began crying silent tears, her face contorted into a look of hurt. Then the sobbing came.

Mascara ran down her cheeks, streaks of black and pink falling off her face and onto Percy's suit jacket.

She felt so bad.

"Annabeth?" Percy pulled away from her and stared at her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled him back to her, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing," she muttered. "I just... I really fucking love you."

She said it. And it wasn't real, but it wasn't fake, either.

"I love you too." He whispered. They pulled each other closer, if it was even possible, and held on.

Percy wasn't letting go, and maybe, just maybe, Annabeth wasn't either.

**Okay, so I got a review (as follows):**

**_So far the story is good, but I kind of feel sorry for Percy because he is_****_being used. I really think Annabeth shouldn't use Percy like that. She should have just let Percy help her. She wouldn't work for Dionysus anymore, she would get to enter NYU, and most importantly, Percy wouldn't get hurt or even her. Other than that the story is pretty interesting_.**

**And I wanted to reply to this, because nobody has asked this yet, and I wanted to clear the air; Annabeth works for Dionysus because her mom worked there- she's just trying to follow her footsteps. She's working for him because he's the ONLY person who CAN get her in, because he's in a position of power. She doesn't mean to use Percy, it just happened because Percy won't tell anyone about his future because of a reason that will be revealed later.**

**Listen, Guest, I understand why you think that should happen, but it is my story, which means I control what they do (whether you like it or not). To be honest, I don't know what is right with my story, based on your review. If you want it to go that way, you could always write your own fanfic.**

**I'm not trying to be mean, it's just that I'm stubborn and have this whole thing planned out.**

**_Please_ _review! and favorite and follow!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to decide if using a guy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s)**: Percabeth, hinted Thaluke, Leyna, Liper v.s. Jasper, MAYBE Beckelena

**Chapter Word Count (including intro)**: 1,786

**WARNINGS: **Cussing (not as much as my other fanfics), innuendos on Leo's part, maybe some steamy kissing, mentions of death, *SPOILER* a breakup, AU/Modern-Day. Slight OOC on Annabeth's part and an angry Percy later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO or any colleges and/or towns mentioned.

* * *

If Athena was going to be honest, she didn't need to be dragged to Starbucks to meet her daughter's new boyfriend to know he was as arrogant and ignorant as his father.

Athena sipped her coffee, black like her soul, and looked between Annabeth and Percy. She pursed her lips as Percy grinned sheepishly and Annabeth had the corners of her lips upturned.

"So, Perseus, do you have any plans for the future?" Athena raised a brow and drank her coffee.

"Yeah, erm, I want to be a swimmer... in the, like, Olympics," he said. "Then I want to settle down and start a family."

Athena nodded and smirked. "Do you plan on marrying Annabeth?" She asked and Percy choked on his drink. "Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"Are you going deaf, Perseus?" Athena cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I said, 'Do you plan on marrying Annabeth?'"

Percy blinked in shock. Was she seriously asking him this?

Sure, Percy loved Annabeth and all, but he was eighteen! He didn't think about who he was going to get married to- hell, he didn't even know if he wanted a son or daughter.

"Um, Miss Minerva-"

"Athena, Perseus. Call me Athena."

"-Athena- as much as I'm enjoying Annabeth's and mine's time together, I don't know if we'd last until the end of the summer, since we'd be going to different colleges and all, much less until we've reached marriage age..." Percy finished and looked at Annabeth, who didn't even look fazed.

"Well, then," Athena said and stood up, leaving the two teens sitting at the table. "I think I'll be going now. Goodbye Perseus, Annabeth."

* * *

When Percy got home, he flopped onto the couch and groaned. Annabeth sat on top of his back, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't think your mom likes me very much." Percy mumbled as he flipped over so Annabeth straddled his waist. He laced his arms around her lower back and pulled her towards him, sitting up in the process.

"Percy..." Annabeth sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You only call me that when we're screwed," he grins sheepishly. "And I think your mom hating me is screwed."

"She doesn't hate you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth assured him. "She just has to warm up to you... she's never liked any of my boyfriends before."

"Maybe... but she doesn't not like me," he muttered and looked up at her. "That's close enough to hate for me."

They were both silent for a moment, waiting for the other to talk. "Let's do something." Annabeth suggested.

Percy turned to look at her. "Like what?" He asked.

"Let's go to the beach,"Annabeth suggested.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth was sitting on her towel, clad in a simple grey bikini, writing about Percy.

_He loves the beach because ever since he was two, he visits Montauk with his mom. Percy has a step-dad named Paul Blofis, but likes to call him Blowfish behind his-_

"Hey sexy!" Annabeth heard someone yell. She whipped her head around, expecting to see Percy or one of her friends, but saw a man- probably in his thirties, with salt and pepper hair.

Annabeth ignored him and went back to her notebook.

_-back. His dad is Poseidon; a wealthy big-shot who lives in New York City._

Annabeth shut her notebook and placed it beside her, pushing her pen into the spirals. She looked out at the sea, where Percy was splashing around with a little boy and girl.

"Hey, Blondie!" She heard the same man yell. She rolled her eyes and focused on Percy.

She had to admit he was hot without a shirt on, and looked even better naked... What was she thinking? She couldn't be thinking these things.

"Control yourself," she whispered to herself.

"Nice assets!" The man yelled. He was so drunk. Annabeth stood up and looked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

She smirked. "Oh, they're all for you!" She yelled in amusement. The man and his wank-buddies all wolf-whistled.

Percy heard the calls and turned to see Annabeth with her hands on her hips, facing some old guys. He looked down at the two kids he was playing with.

"I'll be right back," he assured them. "Go find your parents."

The two kids giggled and ran out of the ocean, splashing each other as. the went. Percy waded towards the shore, eyes focused on Annabeth the entire time.

When he felt wet sand, he began running towards his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. "What's up?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel and notebook. Annabeth grasped Percy's hand and tugged on him.

"We're moving," she sighed.

"Where ya goin'?" A man yelled at her. "We can show ya a great time if ya let us! Ditch the jerk off!"

Percy's eyes flashed with something and Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "Must be true what they say 'bout blondes, eh? Dumb as a brick to turn down our offer!" The man teased.

Percy spun on his heel and ran towards the man, tackling him to the sand. "What did you just say?" He growled, straddling the man, fist raised.

His left forearm was pressed against the man's throat, cutting off his oxygen, and his knees were pinned against the man's shoulders.

The man coughed and his buddies all rushed towards Percy, attempting to get him off. "What the fuck did you just say to my girlfriend?" He pressed harder against his throat and punched one of his buddies in the stomach.

"I-I'm s-s-so-sorry," the man choked out and clawed at Percy's arm. Annabeth put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, stop," she muttered. "He's not worth it."

"Annabeth, he-" she kissed him once and rested her hand on his cheek. "Percy, stop..." she warned. "Or no sex for a week."

The man semi-smirked as much as he could with not air. "B-better st-stAHP. I-I bet he-her pussy's ti-tight as f-" Percy punched him once and got up.

"Next time I see you, you're dead." Percy muttered and dusted the sand off of himself.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth thumped Percy on the side of the head. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her right foot, scowling at Percy. They were currently in line to get some ice cream as Percy's "apology gift."

"That guy was old enough to be your dad!" Percy pleaded. "I bet he has a daughter your age... He was being a total pedo, Wise Girl, what else was I supposed to do? Boyfriends are supposed to get jealous when thirty-something guys hit on their girlfriend; they're supposed to beat the shit ouuta those types of guys, _then buy their girlfriends ice cream as an "I'm sorry.""_

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe..." she pressed herself into Percy's side, even though they were both coated in a slick layer of sweat and smelt like Hades himself killed them. They finally reached the front of the line where Percy ordered one vanilla cone and one chocolate from the guy at the shop, who, much to Percy's and Annabeth's dismay, slipped her his number.

Percy immediately clenched his jaw _and fist_ and reached over the counter to glad the guy's shirt front. "I'm _literally right here_," Percy growled. "You little _shit._ I'm right here and you give my girlfriend your _fucking _phone number?" Annabeth sighed. _Boys!_

"Percy..." Annabeth stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. She whipped her head around and faced the ice cream guy and glared. "Just get us the ice cream." She sighed and gave the scrap of paper with his number on it to the guy in pink behind them. "Thanks," the guy in pink smiled. Annabeth nodded.

The guy came out with the two cones and Annabeth gave him five bucks. "Keep the change." She muttered and pulled a scowling Percy out of the shop. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Nothing," Percy shrugged. Annabeth smacked his arm. "Perseus Jackson..." she warned. "I'm just having a bad day, okay? First your mom doesn't like me, then I catch a random guy trying to flirt with you, and then I see another guy handing you his number! What else am I supposed to do, Annabeth?" Percy throws his hands up in exasperation and sighs, seating himself on a bench.

His head is in his hands and he's running a palm through his sweaty, black locks while staring at the ground. Annabeth sits next to him, furrowing her brows together. "Seaweed Brain..." she trails off and puts an arm over him and her head on his shoulder. He looks up at her and frowns.

"We're screwed," he chuckles. "You should've called me Percy." She smiled and gnawed on her lip. She shrugged.

"Maybe," she pondered. "But maybe we're not." He raised a brow and scoffed.

"We're not screwed because we have each other. That's all we need, right?" She laughed and somehow, he was laughing, too.

Once they were down from their high, he stopped smiling and frowned. "We only have a few weeks left, you know?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head. "And then you're off to NYU, and I'm going to USC..."

She looked up at him and wondered if she should tell Percy. It would be the right thing, but, then again, what she was doing _wasn't_ right at all.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back with an update because I finally had time to update! Summer school is a bitch and I'm not dead! Remember to follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to figure out if using a boy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s):** Slight Beckelena/Charlena, Percabeth (of course)

**Warning(s):** AU, slight cussing (duh), innuendos, and *SPOILER ALERT* a break-up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Word Count (including intro): **1,357

* * *

_"You fooled me once with your eyes, now honey You fooled me twice with your lies"_

* * *

Percy had come to Annabeth's office, only to find that she was out at lunch with the company.

So, Percy being Percy, decided to look around. He was in Dionysus' office, when he found something.

_Percy has only had two major girlfriends, both of whom broke his heart-_

He stared at the writing and knew who's it was- Annabeth. What the hell was this? Percy continued reading.

_He's loved the beach because ever since he was two, he visits Montauk with his mom. Percy has a step-dad named Paul Blofis, but likes to call him Blowfish behind his-_

Was Annnabeth reporting on him? He stared at the paper, the words becoming a jumble of letters as he pulled out his phone.

**_I need u ur office NOW_**, he texted her.

**_Can't i'm lunch_**, she replied. Percy groaned.

_**urgent**_, he texted angrily.

Annabeth came rushing into her office fifteen minutes later, huffing because she had to walk-run here.

"What's so urgent that you had to pull me from lunch with my bosses?" She pouted, then frowned compleletely.

He had papers in his hand- her papers. "Percy, what's going on?"

"Was it all a lie?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. "Were we all fake?"

Annabeth realized what was going on. "Seaweed Brain, you weren't supposed to- I mean it wasn't supposed to end this way..." she trailed off. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Percy looked angry, but sad at the same time. "You didn't mean to hurt me? Well, you did a pretty crap job." He spat.

Annabeth grabbed his hand. "But it doesn't matter," she pleaded. "I love you."

He shook her off, a look of hurt plastered on his face. "Of course you do," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Was any of it real?"

Annabeth nodded. "It started out as an acceptance letter, but I fell for you, Seaweed Brain," she explained, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you; you know that I love you."

Percy scoffed and placed his hand on the cold metal handle of her office door. "Tell it to someone else." He began walking out when he stopped and turned to face her.

"You should've called me Percy," he began. "Because we're officially screwed."

* * *

It had been three days since Percy broke up with Annabeth. She'd called several times, only to get either Sally or the answering machine.

"Percy, this is my twenty-third call," Annabeth sobbed. "I need you to call me back... bye."

She began crying again, and Annabeth had never cried over a boy, ever. Annabeth also called Thalia over, only to be yelled at for five seconds before Ananbeth started crying, again.

"He wasn't worth it," Thalia cooed. "He was a jerk." Annabeth shook her head.

"N-no, I'm the jerk, Thals," she cried. "I'm the one who used him, not th-the other way a-ar-around."

Thalia groaned. "You're such a guy." she muttered, before pulling her off of her bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Annabeth stuttered. Thalia smiled.

"We're going to get the mail," she explained and pulled Annabeth towards the door. Once it was open, Annabeth hissed.

"The sun- it's killing me," she growled. Thalia gripped her by the shoulders and slapped her. "Get it together."

"And I thought Nico was emo..." Thalia muttered and looked over at Annabeth.

Her skin was pale, her eyes were sunken in, and she'd lost quite a bit of weight. They reached the mailbox and Annabeth pulled the envelopes out of the box.

The two girls were looking through the pile of mail as they walked back to Annabeth's house when Thalia saw a letter. From NYU.

The dark haired girl quickly snatched the envelope, placing it into her jean pocket.

Once inside, Thalia sighed and threw the envelope to Annabeth. "I saw this and wanted to surprise you." she shrugged.

The blonde's face quickly lifted ad she ripped it open and read it. "Miss Chase... accepted... summer program..." she muttered.

"I GOT IN!" Annabeth screamed and the two hugged as Annabeth reached for her phone.

"I have to call Percy and-" she stopped herself. They broke up. They were over. She cringed.

"We have to get you a ticket to New York! And you're leaving in three days! We need to pack!" Thalia grinned. Annabeth forced a smile onto her face.

"Go find me a suitcase," she began. "I'll be right up in a minute, I just have to do something." Thalia nodded and bolted upstairs.

The blonde gripped her phone in her hand, typing in Percy's house phone number. It rang twice before getting the machine.

"Hey Percy, I know I only call you that when we're screwed, and we probably are- correction, I'm actually screwed since i did that to you- but I just wanted to tell you that I got into NYU," she paused and wondered if that was enough, but continued.

"I'd like to see you again, Seaweed Brain. I want to say I'm sorry, even though I just did," she chuckled. "But, if you want to see me before I go, I'll be at home. Bye."

There was a beep and Annabeth pressed her phone off. She gripped it as she ran back upstairs.

* * *

Percy had just come back from an impromptu, post-breakup trip to San Diego with his friends, Beckendorf and Silena.

"If you ever need us, just call," Silena smiled and gripped Beckendorf's hand tighter. "We're always going to be her for you, Percy."

He nodded and looked at Beckendorf. "Yeah, Perce," the larger boy began. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks guys," The green-eye boy smiled. "It means a lot. Bye."

And with that, they left, Percy closing the door behind them, then slumping against it.

"Hi, Percy," his mom smiled and hugged her son. "How was the trip?"

"Good," he smiled back. "Did I get anymore calls?"

Her face fell. "Yeah, I think you'll need to hear this one..." she trailed off and stuck the phone in his hands. "Alone."

Percy nodded and trudged up the stairs. What was so important that he needed to hear the message alone?

Once upstairs, the green-eyed boy turned his laptop on, opening iTunes and playing "C'mon" by Panic! At The Disco and Fun.

He pressed the messages button the phone and placed it to his ear, turning the music down.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth's voice rang through his ears. "I know I only call you that when we're screwed, and we probably are- correction, I'm actually screwed since I did that to you- but I just wanted to tell you that I got into NYU," she paused and he knew that she wanted to hang up, but eventually she began speaking again.

"I'd like to see you again, Seaweed Brain. I want to say I'm sorry, even though I just did," she chuckled. "But, if you want to see me before I go, I'll be at home. Bye."

Percy shut off his laptop and ran down the stairs, throwing the phone to his mom. "I'll be back," he yelled as he grabbed his jacket and bolted towards the door. "Love you!"

**XXX**

**YAY! An update, finally! Ok, so the italics at the beginning is from a song called "Sarah Smiles" by Panic! At the Disco and is absolutely amazing and totally perfect for this fic (Brendon Urie gets me). PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6 sobs violently THE END

**[untitled]**

[Percy wants to be an Olympian and find love. Annabeth is still trying to figure out if using a boy is worth college.]

**Pairing(s):** Slight Beckelena/Charlena, Percabeth (of course)

**Warning(s):** AU, slight cussing (duh), innuendos, and *SPOILER ALERT* a break-up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Word Count (including intro):1,146**

* * *

_"So I left, that is it. That's my life, nothing is sacred"_

* * *

Percy had been at Annabeth's house too late. Her dad said she was already at the airport with Thalia, so Percy hopped back into his car and drove towards LAX.

He was currently stuck in traffic. His eyes hovered towards the clock on his dashboard; 6:12 p.m.

The black-haired boy rolled down his window and looked out at the cars in front of him. He looked about ten minutes away.

It didn't look like the cars were going to move soon, so he opened his door and walked. "What're you doing, boy?" he heard a voice yell.

"I'M GOING TO GET MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" Percy yelled, not looking back.

* * *

Annabeth was standing with Thalia when she heard her name being called.

"Will Annabeth Chase please come to the gift shop next to Terminal 5?" she heard someone announce.

The blonde whipped her head around, handing Thalia her carry-on. She began walking to the gift shop behind her terminal.

"Percy?" she gasped when she saw who was in the store, sweaty and red in the face. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her sheepishly and shook his wet locks from his forehead. "I got your message, but I was in San Diego..." he stated. "I went to your house and your dad said you were already here, so I drove, but I got stuck in traffic.

"Then I ran here because I thought that it would be faster." He finished. She was shocked. Percy ran all the way to the airport for her?

They both walked towards each other, looking eye to eye, before they stopped right in front of the other.

Annabeth reached her hand up to cup Percy's hot cheek, and sighed before bringing his head down to hers and smashing their lips together.

The kiss is what their first wasn't; it was hot and messy, but sweet, unlike their first, which was slow and fake.

The two teens finally pulled away after what seemed like forever, and rested their foreheads together.

"Last call for the flight leaving for JFK at Terminal 5." A voice boomed.

Annabeth bit her lip and stared up at Percy. "I don't have to go," she shrugged. "I can take a year-"

He shushed her with a peck to her lips. "We're going to be okay, whether you're in New York or not, got it?" She nodded.

"You're going to miss your flight," Percy stated and interlocked their fingers, pulling her towards the door. "So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Annabeth smiled. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" she rolled her eyes and he shrugged.

"I'm a Seaweed Brain, remember?" He smirked. "Say it."

The blonde shook her head. "No way."

He nudged her arm.

"I'm not your boyfriend?" he gasped. She smiled a painful smile.

"You're my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain!" She sighed in exasperation and Percy jumped up, his fist in the air and a triumphant smile on his face.

They both stopped at the gate and their smiles faltered. Annabeth was worried. What if he finds a prettier girl than me?

"Stop, Wise Girl," he chided. "Stop looking like I'm going to find someone better than you."

"But what if you do?" she gnawed on her lower lip and looked up, expectantly, at her boyfriend. "What if, by next summer, you find someone better than me? What then?"

"I'm not," he clasped raised their clasped hands. "And you better not find a hotter guy than me!"

She laughed. "You're forgetting an adjective..." the grey-eyed girl smirked.

"Cuter?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Sexier?"

"Nope."

"Big-di-" he was cut off by her placing a kiss on his lips and motioning to the families around them.

"FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT 257 AT TERMINAL 5 ARRIVING AT JFK IN NEW YORK!" a voice boomed.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Annabeth shrugged. "Bye."

They crashed their lips together for a while- longer than the kids around them needed to see- before pulling apart, both with glassy eyes.

"Bye, Wise Girl," Percy waved as she walked towards the plane-entrance.

* * *

Annabeth stared down at her phone, looking at her lock screen and smiling, tears falling from her eyes.

Thalia nudged her side, pointing to the clouds through the window like a five-year-old on their first ever flight, before leaning on her best friend.

"He was a great guy," Thalia smiled. Annabeth scoffed.

"When we broke up, you told me he was a jerk who-" Thalia shushed her by pressing a slender finger to Annabeth's lips.

"Shhhh! Don't speak; he ran all the way to the airport, I like him," The black-haired girl smirked.

"Good, because you're going to be seeing a lot more of him," The blonde grinned and Thalia groaned.

PING! Annabeth looked down at her phone, staring at the green bubble.

_**I miss u already xoxo**_

Thalia must have heard, too, because Annabeth got a pillow to the face.

**_It hasn't even been two hours but i miss u_****_2 xxx_**

"Oh Gods!" Thalia exclaimed, earning her a glare from the woman in front of her. "I said I liked him, now stop!"

Annabeth laughed and sent another message.

**_Thals misses u 2_**

She smiled and closed her phone, sliding it into her pocket and taking out a pen and paper.

Annabeth had decided that this would have made for an amazing teen book- one she'd never read, _admittedly_- like _An Abundance of Katherines _or_ Twilight._

There'd be a speech at the end; one about how it was the best summer ever, but that wasn't quite true...

She'd used a boy, and that wasn't "best summer ever" material, but it was definitely "most memorable summer ever" worthy.

Just like any other teen-romance novel, there had to be an ending, but Annabeth didn't quite need the ending yet.

Because "to be continued" is _so much_ better than "the end", and Annabeth was really hoping her teen-romance novel had a "to be continued.

**XXXX**

***slow claps for my MaydayParade8123-inspired ending* So, that is it. That's the end. How'd you like it? This is actually the shortest chapter of the whole fic *gasp* but it was my favorite to write. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE OR FOLLOW BUT THAT REALLY HAS NO USE!**


End file.
